


be a morning sunrise

by BerryliciousCheerio



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ready?” Riley asks once Maya’s stilled.</p><p>or: maya's a little insufferable and riley's weak for it anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	be a morning sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> sprawled out on the couch together, marathoning so-bad-theyre-good sci-fi movies, flicking popcorn at each other to try to catch in their mouths at commercial breaks
> 
> disclaimed

 

 

 

“Okay,” Maya says as Sharknado 12: Too Many Sharks! cuts to commercial.  “Tara Reid is definitely not dead.”

“This is what—the fifth time she’s died?  She’s more cyborg than woman at this point,” Riley shoots back.  “Maybe she’s tired of spending fifteen hours in makeup.”

Nodding, Maya scoots away from her spot cuddled up next to Riley in order to face her.  She gestures to the popcorn bowl on the coffee table in front of them and asks, “Think we can do it?”

Riley’s eyes cut to the snack, a grin creeping onto her face.  “Break our record?  I dunno, Peaches.”

“Well,” Maya grins, her nose scrunching up.  “We’ve got however long this break is to find out.”

Glancing at the TV, Riley sees that they’re still on the channel’s standard ads, haven’t even moved onto local ads yet, so they’ve got some time.  She grabs the popcorn bowl, grin widening when she hears Maya’s delighted laugh next to her.  When she turns back, Maya’s scooted back far enough to make it a fair game and she’s already stuffing throw pillows into the gaps of the couch to make clean up a little easier.

“Ready?” Riley asks once Maya’s stilled.  She readies the first shot.

“Born ready,” Maya says, opening her mouth wide and watching as Riley flicks the piece of popcorn at her.  She ducks to catch it, grinning triumphantly when she does so.  “My turn,” she demands, pulling the bowl out of Riley’s arms.

Riley’s not exactly sure why she’s surprised when Maya launches a whole handful of popcorn at her, but she yelps just the same, still trying in vain to catch most of the pieces.  “Jerk,” she mumbles around a mouthful of popcorn.  She waits until she’s swallowed to add, “I thought we were trying to break our record!”

Maya quirks an eyebrow mischievously.  “I was trying to break my record.”

“For quickest cheat?”

“You love me.”

Riley throws herself back against the couch, popcorn falling out of her hair to the floor and she sighs dramatically, “I do.”  When she looks up, Maya’s grinning at her, a shark with a heart of gold if there ever was.  Riley rolls her eyes.  “You’re insufferable.”

Shuffling over and pressing herself against Riley’s side, Maya snorts at her girlfriend’s words.  “Save your bellyaching for the next commercial break,” she tells her playfully as the last ad fades out and the current sharknado disaster fades in.  “I’ll let you win next time.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
